Twine knotters are generally exposed to rough environmental conditions in particular moisture and dust so that their numerous rotary bearings have to be supplied with lubricant from time to time. From WO 2011/054360, it is known to form the knotter chassis partly housing-like and thus, among other things, integrate a lubricant chamber filled with lubricant in the knotter chassis. Conducting the lubricant within the knotter frame through hollow spaces integrated in the knotter frame to the bearings is also known from EP 2 260 693 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,959 B1.
When a plurality of twine knotters are combined on a common knotter driveshaft, as is also evident from DE 195 28 658 A1, it is further known to supply the various knotters with lubricant from a central lubricant reservoir.
It has now been recognized that the partial supply of lubricating points of the rotary bearings of twine knotters via internal hollow spaces integrated in the knotter chassis can be extraordinarily expensive, both with respect to the production and the assembly and also with respect to the maintenance of a twine knotter. Clogging of the lubrication ducts can decisively impair the function of the knotter.